rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pharos04/Official RMs
With any luck the oddity of people feeling compelled to add in snippets of Official RMs will stop now. Hi there! First RMDB blog post. As such I'm hoping to take this time to address some recent issues that have arisen with articles being created and more importantly how they have been created. Official Robot Masters Let's look at the first major part: Official Robot Masters! The Official RMs are an important aspect of RMDB as they are the standards from which all fan-created RMs are compared to. But that doesn't mean their inclusion should sway from the guidelines established for articles here on RMDB. One thing I noticed is people were just copying some of the MMKB articles and posting them here without any mention as to whether the RM appeared in a fangame as well. Such was the case with numerous RMs that appear in both Mega Man Rock Force and Mega Man Rock 'N' Roll. Along with that, the images were obviously just saved from MMKB and uploaded here without any regard for the naming guidelines to ensure that everything matches up. *One thing I will note is a lot of the earlier articles still follow the older naming guidelines for images which will be corrected in due time There have also been numerous images uploaded using the jpg format which goes against the RMDB guidelines, and even some animated gifs for the static sprites for some of the Official RMs. I cannot stress this enough: PLEASE DON'T DO THIS What some people haven't understood is this creates additional work for follow up maintenance to the articles which shouldn't need to be done. As such, many will notice an individual creating an article for an Official RM, then see NUMEROUS edits under my username having to correct everything. Random Articles A second part of this has been the unusual reason as to why certain Official RMs have been given pages. I would log in one day and see a Mega Man 9 Robot Master uploaded (which I would have to fix). then the next day, a Mega Man 7 Robot Master. Then a Mega Man 4 one....WHY? I've found being able to create one RM from a game and then using that article as a template for the others has been so much simpler than sporadic and random uploads. It just makes no sense. To hopefully remedy this overall insanity, and to retain our focus on mostly Fan-Made Robot Masters and to have this be a healthy and easy access point for the community, I have essentially created ALL the Official Robot Master pages at this time. There are a few stragglers I still need to generate but out of the roughly 107 numbered-game Robot Masters, we can say 85% of them have articles here. I will take it upon myself to get the remaining Official Robot Masters their articles here. That way focus can shift back to fangame and other fan media Robot Masters and continue with their content, information, backstories, and inclusion here. Infoboxes Infoboxes are great. Those helpful little things on the right-side of the pages that give you the rundown of the character you're on. I love them. As an editor of these pages though, what I don't love is opening up a page and instead of the infobox being neatly stacked for easy editing, it's all jumbled together in one long line of information that is an absolute nightmare. Apparently this happens when editing from a phone. Of course my main question to this is: "Why are you editing large wiki articles from a tiny screen like a phone?" I've tried it. It's a pain. Don't torture yourself with it. If you have the capability to edit on a laptop or desktop or even a tablet, please do so. That way you can make sure the infobox template doesn't get all stupid long. If you need to, the page for the Robot Master template has an easily copyable form that you can use to start the article you're looking to create. Summary *Don't make any more Official RM pages. I'll be doing that from now on. *Let's refocus on fangame RMs. There are still a lot needing cleanup and refinement that can be found on the Current Projects page Thank you! Category:Blog posts